Nemesi
by Fanny Mars
Summary: – Tanya está tan podrida por dentro, y es tan fea por fuera, que su contraparte tendría que ser un ángel... – Murmuró Jasper mientras veía el espejo. Entonces pensé que podría formar una perfecta pareja con esa loca pitonisa que maldijo a mi novia.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Todo, pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y a su Casa Editorial. La trama es invención mía.

**&**F_a_nnyProductions.

.

.

.

_Recorro el mundo_

_Buscando la señal de tu alma,_

_Tratando de comprender el por qué de las cosas._

_La verdad camuflada._

_Pero si en el espejo donde me miro es imposible hallarla,_

_la vida se desparrama,_

_Sin tu reflejo no es nada._

Corrí desesperadamente. A cada paso, a cada respiración, a cada latido, estaba en juego algo muy importante, más que la vida misma mía, más que las vidas que dependían, más que todo lo que teníamos alrededor.

Los espejos, volvieron a girar y entonces yo me asusté.

Busqué algún espejo, no de los que reflejan, no.

Sino el espejo de su alma.

El espejo de sus ojos marrones, de sus ojos cristalinos, siempre, y cálidos y dulces, siempre. Busqué algunas puertas marrones al cielo, a mi infierno, a mi felicidad y a mi amor, necesitaba respirar, y aún así, como el masoquista que soy, me permití recordar sus palabras_… "Jamás, dejes que los espejos giren"_ Aquél día, ese equinoccio de primavera, me explicó porqué. Yo embelesado por su belleza, no objeté nada.

Escuchaba las voces de mis amigos llamándola desesperadamente, justo como yo corría, por su nombre.

Y entonces, los espejos volvieron a girar y sentí el sonido de un cristal romperse. Su corazón.


	2. Don't you say goodbye

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de todo. Lo cual hace mi vida más desgraciada. Pero la trama es mía, y eso me hace feliz como una lombriz.

_**Summary**_: – Tanya está tan podrida por dentro, y es tan fea por fuera, que su contraparte tendría que ser un ángel... – Murmuró Jasper mientras veía el espejo. Entonces pensé que podría formar una perfecta pareja con esa loca pitonisa que maldijo a mi novia.

* * *

.

.

.

_Don't you say goodbye _

.

.

.

Esa mañana me desperté fresco como una lechuga, contento y con más energía que nunca. Algo dentro de mí, me decía, no que este día, sino a partir de ahora, mi vida daría un vuelco totalmente diferente al de ahora.

Sin embargo, físicamente me sentía animado, pero mentalmente estaba agotado y cansado. En parte por la rutina –un puto circulo ciclotímico, por el esfuerzo que hacía al levantarme cada mañana y por mi novia Tanya.

Al principio de nuestra relación dudaba si era amor, y creía que era una simple atracción, pero no, puedo demostrar y tengo pruebas que lo nuestro es amor del puro, y Tanya me entregaba tanto amor como yo para con ella, bueno quizá no tanto pero yo no lo merecía, yo ni siquiera merecía tener a una mujer como ella, cerca…

Desde hace unos meses, estaba más distante conmigo, y ya no era tan cálida. Ahora, cada vez que contemplaba sus orbes celestes como el hielo, cada vez que observaba sus pupilas sentía que sus emociones eran cubiertas por una capa mentiras.

Quizá era alucinaciones mías, pero cada vez que movía sus labios, parecía querer decir algo, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido más que un suspiro débil, o algunas veces fuerte, queriendo llamar mi atención.

Sentía su piel fría, y a ella misma en sí, ausente, distraída… Y yo, como el buen novio que era me preocupaba su estado mental.

Cada vez que le preguntaba algo, me respondía con un sencillo Nada, algunas veces algo más elaborado tipo: "No me pasa nada".

Recuerdo con vehemencia como cada noche me pasaba llorando por su desconfianza hacia mí, y por como ver al amor de mi vida muriendo lentamente, algo la estaba matando y yo quería saber que era, quería que estuviera junto a mí. En esta vida. Porque si ella iba lejos no sabía que haría.

Ni siquiera le contaba nada a su acérrima amiga Rosalie, que la esquivaba cada vez que podía, ni al psicólogo del grupo, a Jasper, gemelo de Rosalie.

Mi hermano Emmett tampoco decía nada, de hecho, ninguno de ellos decía nada, creo que era porque no lo notaban, pero ellos no estaban ahí cada noche consolando sus lágrimas silenciosas, y me dolía, porque si ella sufría yo también sufría con ella. A pesar de que no supiera sobre qué se supone que estábamos sufriendo.

Físicamente, Tanya también había cambiado. Su cabello, totalmente liso sin necesidad de planchas, y de un perfecto rubio, estaba cada vez más opaco, seco y sin vida. Por arriba, la raíz se le estaba tiñendo de un leve castaño. Además, la piel de Tanya era bronceada casi oro, tipo Barbie Malibú y bueno… Ahora era más bien pálida marfil, como las teclas de mi amado piano.

- ¿Segura que no te pasa nada, cielo mío? – Le pregunté aquella mañana, ella ni siquiera me veía, o sea sí… Pero no enfocaba mi rostro. Sus ojos celestes apagados y me pregunté si ella estaba así por algún tema familiar.

– Nada – respondió como una autómata. Los ojos azul oscuro de Jasper revolotearon hasta posarse en ella. Tanya removía su café de manera lenta, casi sin darse cuenta que tenía un café delante.

A diferencia de los movimientos oculares de Jasper, los de Rosalie relampaguearon directamente hacia la figura de mi novia. Emmett veía todo nervioso.

– ¡Ya está bien, hombre! – Se quejó gritando – Llevas toda una semana ignorándonos, ignorándome, ¡a mí! ¡A tú mejor amiga! – Se justificó como si eso fuera una razón suficiente – merezco algo de tú respeto, de tú confianza, ¿estás enferma? ¡porque eso es lo que delata tu cuerpo! – Tanya lentamente alzó su cabeza hacia Rosalie y la miró sin mirarla. Entienden la idea.

Una vez, en una de nuestras conversaciones, Tanya me confió un secreto. Y este era, que una muy buena forma de evadir a Rosalie en una pelea era escucharla hasta que se cansara y se callara. Supongo que estaba adoptando ese método ahora.

– ¡Te mantienes callada todo el puto día! Con lo parlanchina que eres… Abstraída de nuestras conversaciones, y estoy sospechando que poco te importan. Veo como tu figura va decayendo poco a poco, no puedo soportarlo. Si al menos… Te pudiéramos salvar, no lo sé, salvarte de lo que sea que te está matando por dentro, ¡pero habla maldita sea, habla! – A este punto, Rosalie estaba de pie y pateando la silla. Todo lo que decía ella, tenía razón, y por dentro yo me estaba muriendo del dolor.

– ¿Dónde estás, Tany? Te nos estás muriendo lentamente, y no nos vas a decir nada… Supongo.

La cabeza de Tanya estaba reacia a moverse, y yo lo sabía, sin embargo, negó lentamente haciendo que uno de sus rizos (antes por la cintura y ahora por el hombro) se deslizara hasta caer, pero sus labios, resecos y sin color los cuales yo moría por darles vida, parecieron moverse para hablar.

– Creerías, creeríais que estoy loca.

– No hay nada en este mundo por lo que creeríamos que estás loca. – Respondió Jasper por mí, ya que yo me encontraba incapacitado de hablar. Tanya parecía saber mi dolor, y verlo con sus propios ojos pero propio le importaba, y no sabía que me dolía más.

Las primeras palabras por mi novia desde semanas, desde su cambio tan repentino, causaron un impacto en mí, y no sabía si era por la presión y la tensión de estas semanas, pero me hizo llorar más fuerte.

– ¿Podrías al menos intentar explicarnos para poder comprender? – Suplicó Emmett.

Vi como la duda centelleaba en los ojos de mi amada, y temí por mi vida, así que hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer: pedirle de rodillas.

– Te lo pido.

Tanya me miró, obviamente, cubriendo sus emociones en sus ojos… Me era tan difícil de leer, aunque sus reacciones me eran malditamente esperadas. Como se nota que conocía cada punto de ella.

– Está bien, pero tenéis que venir conmigo mañana a las siete, a… –Tanya tragó saliva y respiró profundamente – En Forks, han abierto una feria y bueno… me interesaría que vinieseis…

– ¡¿Disculpa? – Chilló Rosalie – ¿Te está pasando todo esto y tú solo piensas en ir a una maldita feria?

– Solo… id. – Dijo bruscamente Tanya levantándose de un golpe de la silla y tirándola en el proceso.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y es que esto era lo bueno de estar solo, nadie que te criticase, que se burlase de ti o te viera con pena, compasión o lástima.

Mis lágrimas fueron en aumento hasta hacer mi visión borrosa, y esto era porque me imaginaba una vida sin mi amor, sin el amor de mi vida. Tanto dolor se agrupaba en mi costado, que por doler, me dolía hasta el aliento, y era tanto, que creí que moriría de dolor.

Me acurruqué en mi humilde sofá. Desconecté teléfonos, ordenadores, televisión, mente y… Corazón.

No sé, no sé si me dormí y llegué a ese estado de inconsciencia por el dolor de mi mente que me estrujaba los nervios y el alma, no sé si me dormí por estar toda la noche llorando, o… No sé si me dormí, por escapar de esta realidad de mierda e irme a mi mundo de los sueños personal – El cual ni Tanya tenía conocimiento – con un ángel, la única persona o ser celestial que lograba quitarme tanto sufrimiento, como el que me llevaba encima.

Por una fracción de segundos, no pertenecí a esta dimensión.

_Al jardín del amor me llegué  
Para ver lo que nunca antes viera:  
Una capilla construida en su centro,  
Donde solía jugar yo, en la hierba_

_Las cancelas de la capilla estaban cerradas_  
_Y los mandamientos, escritos en su puerta._  
_Me volví, pues, al jardín del amor,_  
_Donde las más dulces flores crecieran_

_Y lo ví ahora lleno de sepulcros,_  
_Y vi lápidas donde antes había flores,_  
_Y sacerdotes de capa negra entre ellas_  
_Y en zarzas enredados mi alegría, mis amores_

_quien encadene mi alegría malograra su vida dada, pero quien bese la alegría en su aleteo vivirá en el alba de la eternidad._

_Entonces, ella me sonrió… Y el jardín se iluminó. Los espejos, y ella y yo dimos la vuelta, al son del vals, entonces, su risa hizo florecer a las rosas rojas… Nos movimos como olas en una marea, ahogándonos en miel… Y ella, se me escapó justo como la ola se le escaparía a la arena, su mano, rozando la mía, ahogándome en cordura y ahogándome de amor… Corrí, hasta llegar a verla sentada en el pozo de los candados, y la melodía volvió a cambiar. Entonces ella sonrió y todo volvió a tener sentido. _

Me desperté de golpe, aturdido por la belleza y complejidad de mi sueño.

Entonces, en un arrebato de pasión desconocida:

– Voy a la feria.


	3. Breathless

**Disclaimer**: Made in Stephenie Meyerland. Yo solo vivo ahí, y juego con ellos al parchís.

_**Summary**_: – Tanya está tan podrida por dentro, y es tan fea por fuera, que su contraparte tendría que ser un ángel... – Murmuró Jasper mientras veía el espejo. Entonces pensé que podría formar una perfecta pareja con esa loca pitonisa que maldijo a mi novia.

* * *

.

.

.

_Breathless_

.

.

.

Me pasé las manos por la cara y me la froté. Miré al techo y empecé con mi cuestionario existencial de medianoche, pero a diferencia de cuando era adolescente, ahora no me hacía las trilladas preguntas de: _¿por qué no me querrá?_ No, ya no.

Al contrario de lo que todos decían, Tanya era más cariñosa de esta forma. Quiero decir, más expresiva, antes solo se preocupaba por ella misma, pero yo no podía ser así y pensar de esa forma… En el estado en el que ella estaba, eso parecía ser muy mezquino de mi parte.

Me quedé sin respiración al contemplar en mi mente las posibilidades. Tan amplias pero a la vez tan limitadas por una línea invisible. No iba a dejarla. ¡No señor! Ahora está muerta en vida, si la abandonaba sería polvo, justo en esta etapa de su vida necesitaba apoyo más que nunca, un hombro en el que llorar, porque Tanya no solía sufrir en silencio...

Además, ningún hombre la amaría tanto como yo.

Recuerdo que mi madre, cuando tenía diecisiete y era un ignorante de la vida, un playboy que jugaba con la virginidad de las chicas y apostaba por ellas –me avergüenza reconocerlo– que llevaba una chupa negra, que tenía una _harley_, y traicionaba a sus amigos… En fin, una mierda, una escoria total… Mi madre, me sacó de mi agujero de sexo y drogas. Después de largas conversaciones sin ningún signo de tristeza sino una determinación intimidante, me dijo:

"_El amor te tomará. Y será lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte cambiar" _

Y lo hizo. Entonces llegó Tanya Denali de Alaska. Cuando la vi pasearse a sus anchas por el instituto, sonriéndole a todas y a todos… Creí ver al sol.

Unos preciosos ojos celestes, enmarcados por pestañas doradas que parecían estar tejidas por oro, me miraban con abierta curiosidad. Desde ahí, nos empezamos a conocer, y yo moría por darle el mundo, por darle todo el amor que mi corazón era capaz. Le regalé joyas, bolsos, vestidos y zapatos que ella aceptó gustosa, y me los pagaba con su sonrisa. Haría lo que sea para ver esa sonrisa.

Entonces llegó el momento, el momento en que nuestro amor llegó a la cúspide de éste. Podía sentir sus caricias expertas –tampoco pregunté nada– y ardientes que solo lograron excitarme más. El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos era una sensación inexplicable, todo en la habitación ardía, las ropas por el suelo… Ella era genial.

Y se hizo mi mundo, mi cielo y mi infierno y yo no podía parar.

Os preguntaréis, por qué con esta relación tan profunda y estable… No le he propuesto matrimonio.

Simple, mi Tany era una mujer libre, en el buen sentido de la palabra. Ella decía, que los matrimonios eran para gente insegura, que necesitaba atarse a un anillo para asegurarse de tener a su pareja al lado, según ella, nosotros éramos mejor que eso. Y realmente pude ver su punto.

Por eso, me ahorré la humillación de pedírselo.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza, mientras me vestía, ¡es que la amaba tanto que no me cabía en el alma…!

.

.

.

La relación más larga que he tenido. ¿Realmente era amor lo que teníamos Tanya y yo? ¿Es qué no podía existir una guía para saber si era amor?

¿Ven a lo que me refiero con preguntas existenciales?

Me di la vuelta en la cama. Tres de la mañana.

Pero qué estúpido que soy, madre mía. Claro que esto tan puro y hermoso que teníamos Tanya y yo era amor. Si a ella le duele algo por supuesto que a mí también, si ella sufre yo… bueno, sufro.

La posibilidad de romper, se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Por un momento, el poema con el cual soñé anoche se me cruzó por la mente. El jardín de Calixto y Melibea estaba más precioso que nunca, todo lleno de flores y capullos… A estas horas de la madrugada, cuando aún no salía el Sol, el jardín tenía un aire celestial que lo envolvía que lo hacía parecer más mágico de lo que era.

Alguien por las tardes, se debe de haber encargado y preocupado de dejar las enredaderas cortadas, y adornadas de lamparitas redondas chinas.

Me pasé por el objetivo de mi adoración después de Tanya, y me acaricié los árboles, los arbustos, las rosas abiertas y las que estaban por abrirse…

La historia cuenta que Calixto, un mozo de la clase alta, se enamora de Melibea. Al reencontrarse cerca de la catedral éste le comunica sus sentimientos pero ella lo desprecia.  
Calixto vuelve a su casa y confiesa su amor a su criado Sempronio, quien le propone utilizar los servicios de la una vieja bruja conocida como "Celestina", que puede ayudarle a conseguir el amor de Melibea  
Celestina logra entrar en la mansión de Melibea y con malas artes intercede a favor de Calixto, consiguiendo vencer la esquivez de la joven, que termina correspondiéndole  
Los criados de Calixto Sempronio y Parmenio, de acuerdo con Celestina, pretenden explotar la pasión de su amo, que ya había ofrecido a la vieja una cadena de oro si lograba sus propósitos. Los criados, tras reclamar su parte a la vieja y a ante la negativa de ésta, la matan y huyen, pero son apresados y muertos por la justicia.  
Calixto, que suele visitar a Melibea trepando hasta este jardín, oye en la calle una pelea durante una de sus visitas. El joven, en muestra de valentía a su amada y pensando que uno de sus nuevos criados podía tener problemas desea intervenir en ella, pero al bajar por la escalera cae al vacío. Calixto muere y Melibea, al saberlo, sube a una torre y se arroja desde lo alto.

Entonces quedamos, en que esto sería algo así como un Romeo y Julieta de Forks.

Cuando le conté la leyenda a Tanya, simplemente se rió y meneó sus rubias hebras al viento, diciendo: _"Cuentos y tonterías infantiles…"_ Yo solo la miraba, y reía acompañando su risa sinfónica, pensando lo especial que era mi novia…

Pasé mi mirada por el jardín. Perfectamente podado, y me alegraba que alguien, después de tantos siglos, aún lo cuidara… Este jardín lo conocí yo con quince años, y ha aguantado todas mis penas porque he llorado sobre su césped, estuvo ahí conmigo cuando estuve enamorado o creí estarlo, y presenció mi confesión con Tanya.

Por supuesto, ella no dijo nada de este jardín, solo se sentaba sobre las flores diciendo que opacaban su belleza. Yo solo me reía como el enamorado que era.

Me levanté de la banca en la que estaba sentado y caminé por el sendero, haciendo tiempo para ir a la feria de nuevo. Cuando llegué al pozo de los candados, estaba lleno de estos. En donde en cada uno, rezaba una inscripción de amor.

_Con livianos acordes de violines,__  
__llanto de ruiseñores,__  
__ecos de voz lejana y clara risa__  
__de jóvenes amantes habladores.__  
__Y otros jardines tiene. Allí la fuente__  
__le dice: Te conozco y te esperaba.__  
__Y él, al verse en la onda transparente:__  
__¡Apenas soy aquel que ayer soñaba!__  
__Y otros jardines tiene. Los jazmines__  
__añoran ya verbenas del estío,__  
__y son liras de aroma estos jardines,__  
__dulces liras que tañe el viento frío.__  
__Y van pasando solitarias horas,__  
__y ya las fuentes, a la luna llena,__  
__suspiran en los mármoles, cantoras,__  
__y en todo el aire sólo el agua suena._

* * *

**She says: **_Mierda. Mierda y más mierda. Puede que me vayan a matar, pues sí. Aquí en España son las 12:59... Bueno seamos sinceras, 1:00 y pues no me dio tiempo de subir los dos capítulos de "Tú mi sirena y yo tú humano" pero ya los tengo listos. Los amarán._

_¿Me aman a mi?_

_Si lo hacen, por favor, por lo que más quieran dejen un review a este intento de escritora._

_Si alguna le interesa alguno de los poemas que irán apareciendo, por favor que me lo diga, gustosamente le enviaré la dirección de donde lo conseguí._

_Un besito no, un gran beso al estilo Edward, calmantes para sus vidas estresadas hechas por las laboriosas manos de Jasper y..._

_...Abrazos de osa, ¡por supuesto! _


End file.
